


First Crushes and Christmas Cheer

by dreamrowe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Christmas Eve, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamrowe/pseuds/dreamrowe
Summary: Kageyama has to handle his crush spending Christmas with them and Miwa's not helping things... or is she?Miwa Invites Sugawara to spend Christmas with her and Tobio knowing about Tobios crush on the older boy
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kageyama Harem





	First Crushes and Christmas Cheer

* * *

It's Christmas eve and Tobio Kageyama has a problem, a rather large problem. 

That problem's name is Sugawara Koushi and he is standing in Tobios kitchen, helping Miwa prepare the food for tomorrow. 

Tobios hides in the living room, using the excuse that he’s ‘decorating’ in order to stay away from his senpai. It's not that Sugawara's done anything wrong, he’s done all the right things, spending Christmas with Miwa and Tobio because he didn’t want them to be alone. Poor Tobio found this just too sweet and his crush on the older boy just grew even more.  
Seeing Sugawara in the kitchen, in his Christmas sweater, that matches Tobios and Miwas. It just makes Tobio unable to focus on anything. As to why he’s hiding away on his own in the living room. Tobio’s just placing the few gifts they have under the tree when Suga comes in.  
“Tobio? You alright, I noticed who you've been quiet all evening” Tobio curses inwardly to himself ‘why is he so caring’. He turns to look at Suga briefly.  
“I'm fine… really” Tobio looks away, Sugas soft smile making his cheeks and ears heat up. He feels the older boy sit down next to him. Sugas not dumb, he has a strong feeling as to why Tobios acting this way, he's been certain about it, probably even before Tobio himself realized. You see Tobio’s oblivious when it comes to feelings, he spent weeks thinking that it's normal to think about your friends when you're not with them, to daydream about their laugh and smile, to feel warm and fuzzy whenever you're with them. The boy had NO idea he had a crush on Sugawara until Miwa crudely pointed it out to him one day over dinner.  
“Hey, can you help me in the kitchen? I thought it could be fun to make some gingerbread men?” Tobio nods softly and follows Sugawara into the kitchen. He’s not sure why he agreed, he can't bake at all but seeing the bright smile on Sugawara's face as he asked, Tobio couldn't say no. The pair stand together and Sugawara goes through how to make the cookies, teaching Tobio. He blushes furiously as Sugawara stands behind him, hands on top of Tobios as they need the dough for their first batch. Tobio swears Sugas so close he can smell the older boys vanilla shampoo. The pair finish the first lot of cookies with no issues except for Tobios awkwardness. 

* * *

Miwa pops into the kitchen to check out what the boys are doing just as Sugawara leaves to use the bathroom. There’s a mischievous grin on Miwa face as Tobio turns to face her  
“oOOooh Tobi, makin’ cookies with Suga are you?” the playful teasing in her voice is evident. Tobio groans and frowns at Miwa  
“Shut up~ you’re enjoying this way too much… god I'm so awkward, Sugas just so kind and his fucking smile is so pretty…ugh why did you let him come round?” Tobio complains softly to Miwa, venting how he feels whilst Sugawaras in a different room. Miwa lets out a soft laugh, leaning on the counter as she watches Tobio stress out  
“Tobi relax baby bro… look he seems comfortable around you, this Christmas could be fun with him you just need to keep your cool. Don’t freak out around him all the time, you do it at school so do the same here” Miwa places her hand on Tobios shoulder to stop him from pacing around. He looks up at her and sighs, still frowning  
“I know but at school, there's Hinata or Daichi to distract attention… it's nerve-wracking just being us and no one else” Tobio sighs and runs his hand through his hair  
“I just don’t want him to find out about my crush… I don’t want it to change things or make it awkward for Christmas” just as Tobio finished talking Sugawara appears in the doorway. Both he and Tobios eyes are wide. Miwa senses what’s happened  
“I'm uh, gonna go call Alisa” she makes an excuse and leaves Tobio and Suga alone in the kitchen. Tobio’s face is a red color as he avoids Suga’s eyes  


* * *

“H-how much did you hear?...” his voice is hesitant as he asks. Tobio watches their feet as Sugawara steps closer  
“Tobi… I’m not going to lie to you… I heard the last part” he's now standing in front of Tobio. The younger boy can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He still refuses to look up at Suga.  
“This is why you've been avoiding me recently? Not coming to our study sessions?” Sugawara lets out a soft sigh, thinking over this new information. Tobio nods, he feels Suga's hand move to his chin and tilts his head up. The action mixed with the soft smile on Suga’s face sends Tobios brain into overdrive. He's frozen in place, not knowing what's going on. Sugawara keeps his hand under Tobios chin, looking at him  
“Tobio… how long have you had this crush?”  
“I dunno… Miwa pointed it out to me about a month ago” Tobio's voice is soft and quiet, like he’s afraid of what's coming, the rejection. Everything seems to be slotting into place in Sugawara's head. All the times Tobio avoided him, didn’t come to their separate study sessions. It's all making sense now. Sugawara smiles softly at the boy in front of him. Watching his face frown with confusion.  
“Tobio, you know you could have just told me… I wouldn’t have treated you any different” he laughs softly. It's a gentle, calming noise to Tobios ears. His blush spreads to his ears as he takes in what he’s hearing. No rejection yet, what in the world. Tobio’s very confused.

Miwa interrupts the moment by gently knocking on the wall as she stands in the doorway. A soft smile on her face but there's an unmistakable cheeky glint in her eyes  
“I just got off the phone with Alisa, I'm gonna go over there for a few hours to give her gifts and spend time with her… are you guys gonna be ok here?” she looks over Tobio. Genuinely looking to see if he’s alright. He steps away from Sugawara, finally being able to breathe  
“Y-yeah ok” he gladly follows Miwa to the front door where she pulls on her shoes, Sugawara close behind. They both stand in the doorway, watching Miwa get ready to leave, grabbing her bag. Miwa gives Tobio a soft smile  
“I’ll be out for a while but I'll be back in time for breakfast” she steps out the door but turns back before closing it, a sly smile on her face  
“Oh look…” she points above the boys and closes the door. Tobio looks up and his eyes widen. Both he and Sugawara are standing under some mistletoe. Most likely placed purposely by Miwa. Tobio hears Suagwara’s soft laugh and looks at him. Seeing his smiles just melts Tobio.  
“Well, we can’t ignore tradition can we?... but if your uncomfortable I won't force you Tobi” Tobio feels his eyes widen and his cheeks heat up  
“You want to kiss me?” he voices his thoughts as he looks at Sugawara like a deer in headlights. Shutting his mouth as he realizes what he’s said. Sugawara laughs again and carefully wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist, pulling him a closer  
“I do... is that alright with you?” he watches Tobio malfunction as he processes what's been said.  
“Tobi, I'm gonna need an answer before I do anything, “ Tobio nods, rather vigorously. He only ever kissed Kunimi when they were 12 and it was a dare, so Tobios knew to this whole thing, not knowing what to do. He lets Suga hold him by his waist and pull him closer so their chests are touching. Sugawara can tell Tobio doesn’t know what he's doing. He can't see it in his face. The older boy tilts Tobios head up and moves their faces closer  
“You have a crush on me huh Tobi?” Suagawas voice is soft and his lips ghost over Tobios  
“Y-yeah '' Tobio stutters out a reply before he feels Sugas lips on his. Tobio lets his eyes flutter close as he molds to Sugawaras' lips. Kissing him back gently as best as he can. Sugawara's lips are soft against his. Tobio moves his hands to rest on Sugas shoulders. It's a short sweet kiss. Sugawara pulls away but keeps his hands on Tobios waist. His voice is gentle as he speaks  
“You know what… I think I have a crush on you too Tobi.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twt about tobio kageyama @seihjo


End file.
